


we getting lit boy, imma make it wet

by anya_jk



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: ;), AUGUST 10 AYYY, Bang Chan is Whipped, Bang Chan is a Sweetheart, Bottom Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Clueless Seo Changbin, Consensual, Deepthroating, Gay, HAPPY BDAY BINNIE!, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME, Horny Bang Chan, I ACCIDENTALLY MADE a MISTAKE AND UPDATED THIS, I CANT GET IT BACK OH LORD, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is a Sweetheart, Mentioned Stray Kids Ensemble, Multi, Oral Sex, Part Two?, Polyamory, SO NO ITS NOT MY BDAY ANYMORE, Sex, Smut, Soft Seo Changbin, TW ARE IN NOTES MAKE SURE YOU READ THEM!!!, The Author Regrets Everything, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Bang Chan, Top Seo Changbin, Trans Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, YALL wAIT, You can't, and yes blonde hair binnie, bcz i screamed, hearteu <33, how'd this get to 4k words, i don't know what to tag, i forgot my story, i live in cali hehe, i'm sorry if i forgot tags aksjaja-, just read it and find out lmao, male pussy, okay well bye, please excuse this, prove me wrong, scared lee felix, silver haired felix was sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:35:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25838914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anya_jk/pseuds/anya_jk
Summary: "Felix? Hyung?"Changbin sighed, preparing for the worst."I'm coming in."When Changbin walked in, he immediately closed the door behind him because, boy did he not expect to see his sunshine against the bathroom cabinets with his hyung in between his legs and - oh my gosh both their pants were off. But why did they look frightened when he made eye contact with them? They looked...scared? Of what? Changbin was a bit - no a lot confused. And well - oh. Where's Felix's dick?↽⇁In which Felix is a trans male who hasn't yet told his friends because well, only he and Chan were together in Australia when it was taken to notice. And maybe Chan has a thing for vaginas, specifically Felix's (not like he would admit). And maybe Felix has a thing for Chan's big cock leaking in his mouth. And maybe Changbin didn't have a clue at what was going on but he knows he likes what he sees.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 9
Kudos: 150





	we getting lit boy, imma make it wet

**Author's Note:**

> yikes
> 
> okay well hi...i'm back with a very smexy fic...this isn't my usual cup of coffee, but i had this in my mind and the smutzy part of it just came and i was all like oh shit- so ta da!!!
> 
> please please pleeeeeease forgive me on my slight lack of knowledge of trans characters!!! i'm so sorry if i get anything inaccurate, i was trying my best not to let my stupidness show by covering up some things so don't mind that aksjaksj please tell me if i should change anything or if anything seems too offensive because i don't want to cause any problems. i did my part on my research, but i don't have any trans or non-binary friends or people i know so google it was!! but that didn't help🙄🙄🙄
> 
> (btw i rushed most of this bcz i needed to head to sleep and finish it today because i has plans😭😭)
> 
> also, keep in note that i live in america, and even though i got my aussie cousins, i still have no fucking clue about how schools work in australia, so please mind me :)))
> 
> AND YES IT IS MY BDAY!! SCHOOL STARTS TMRW LMAO!! but, yeah, i just thought i'd post a little sumn hehehehe <33
> 
> okay please enjoy this fic while i go and procrastinate😊😊 make sure to leave a kudos and a comment! <3
> 
> love y'all😘😘
> 
> (keep in mind this is my first ever smutty work. everything that happens is consensual)
> 
> TW!!// pussy&clit&vagina are used for felix's genital terms, so if you don't like that, please don't read or let me know in the comments so i can edit it and change it completely!!!!
> 
> my works are not worth getting upset over, so if you want to say something say it.
> 
> title from jessie's wet.

It was supposed to be a party. Just a _normal_ _fucking_ _party_. Well honestly, they both thought it was time to change things up.

But, let's start from the beginning.

Felix and Chan have been together for a very long time and known each other for more. They had been together even before Felix had come out as trans. They were always close friends, even though they had begun with a boy/girl friendship. Even though Felix was a boy, they still had the same exact friendship they had before. Chan, he had found out, was the first person Felix told. He remembers that Saturday in the middle of the night during his junior year and Felix's last year in middle school and was nearing the end of the year when Felix stated that he didn't feel like a girl anymore and he was afraid to tell his parents. They had talked a bit more when Chan came to a conclusion and told him he might be transgender and Felix just broke down in tears nodding into Chan's chest. It was too hot, too stuffy, but it was comforting and safe for both boys. Felix still remembers the words Chan had said to him that night. 'Always find me when you're struggling, yeah?' And Felix cried a little harder at that. 'I'm not gonna leave you behind.' And maybe Felix cried a lot harder at that. 

The next few days, Chan had given Felix the confidence to tell his parents, and even though his family was startled with the confession, they continued to support him stating, 'You will always be ours. Whether it be a boy or a girl or neither, you'll be our sunshine.' During the summer, he had gotten his light brown locks cut and dyed to a light blonde, bought a binder with the help of Chan, and a whole bunch of other things Felix was grateful for. Sure, there was some bullying from the kids at his new high school saying harsh remarks about how he looked too 'feminine,' but he brushed them off knowing that they were most likely jealous of his beauty (as said by Chan). As he got older, he gained some muscle and looked a bit more masculine. Even though it wasn't a huge change, it was good enough for him. And when he moved to Korea with his best friend, boyfriend after a while, as well as making a ton of new friends there, he knew that everything would be just fine. Well, except for his boyfriend's horniness. And his dorky, annoying self. And - wait, _why_ did Felix even bother to become his boyfriend? Well, no matter what he does he'd still love him. And his loud, noisy personality. And that's what was _really_ shining right now.

"Feeeeeliixxxx!! Come ooonnnnnn!!" Chan cried out swaying Felix from side to side, his chin propped over his shoulder to look at what he was baking. Usually, Felix was enamored by his lovely boyfriend, but right now he feels like smacking Chan's ass all the way back to Australia. "Chan, please stop," Felix said exasperatedly. He was so sick of his boyfriend trying to make him go out to hangouts in public with his new friends. 

When they came to Korea, Felix was horrified by the fact of making new friends, but after a few days in Korea, he felt a bit more open to the fact that he had to if they were going to be living there. Felix didn't really know his boyfriend's true intentions on going to Korea, especially so suddenly. Yes, he _did_ get a job at a really huge company as a producer with two of their other friends present time, but leaving so soon after knowing he only has to start in about 2 months was kind of odd. It turned out there actually was a reason they had gone so early, and when Felix received the papers about the surgery about 2 and a half weeks after, he understood why they had left. It turned out that Chan's parents had a close friend who was a surgeon who excelled in top surgery. Felix had immediately burst into tears and thanked Chan over and over again for being such a good boyfriend and helping to boost up his confidence. He had been there after the surgery, he had been there when he introduced Felix to his team, named 3racha (and Felix would never admit to finding Changbin so sexy with those muscles), and he had been with him when he had made new friends at the company or when he went out. But, Felix was always afraid of going out in public in case someone might find out that he's trans or say harsh remarks too. He knows his boyfriend was only trying to help, but all of Felix's mind was baking the cookies to shove into Chan's mouth to get him to shut up, and his boyfriend's warm presence behind him.

And yet still, Chan didn't waver.

"Lixxxxxxx!! But, this party is gonna be so _big_!! Minho and Hyunjin have been planning it for so long!!"

Felix just sighed. "If you really want to go, Chan, then just go without me. It's not like it's gonna be much of a difference babe," he had said with a bit of a bite. To respond to this, the raven-haired male turned him around and held on to his dough covered hands, having Felix lean with his back against the counter. He slowly leaned down a bit to match his boyfriend's leaner frame and softly kissed him on the lips. Both males closed their eyes, enjoyed the intimate moment. When they separated, Chan looked Felix in the eye and spoke with the softest gaze and voice, "Felix. I'm not going to pressure you. I just want you to know that none of us will ever judge if it does slip out. You should know our friends baby," he let go of Felix's hands to carefully rub his thumbs on Felix's hips, minding the excess dough on his fingers that had got on when he held onto his boyfriend's fingers. "They won't judge you. Ever. And if someone does, we'll leave. If some stranger at that party tries to talk you up, we're leaving okay?" He gently questioned Felix, and Felix so amazed at his boyfriend's kindness started tearing up so he put his face into the other aussie's chest and softly sniffled. Chan just sighed knowing Felix could get emotional with these things. He never really had the comfort that came in the form of Chan, so all he could do is cry. "Th-thanks Chris," Felix croaked out quietly. Chris just hummed in response and let Felix go. 

They made eye contact for a few seconds before Felix swiftly turned back to resume his baking, still in Chan's arms, and wiped the rest of his tears away, chuckling quietly while doing this. "I don't know why I get so sensitive over these things," the silver-haired male chuckled once more. Chan, in response, stated, "Because you're my sensitive baby. It's fine if you are, love. It makes me feel so special whenever you come to me for these kinds of things." He paused for a bit then muttered a small, "I'll love you no matter what." Felix softly smiled at the words, making him feel all giddy inside and muttered a soft 'I love you too' in response. It was silent for a while, Chan's hands still wrapped around Lix's waist, his hands folded together to prevent the dough from getting on his lover's shirt. Felix seemed to stop his ministrations for quite a while, and when Chan quietly hummed in question, the response he got almost made him yell in surprise. "I think I'll go to the party," he admitted quietly. Chan's smile was so bright when Felix turned around, it almost made Felix want to say yes over and over again to see that beautiful smiling again, even though that was unlikely.

Chan asked excitedly, "Really?! You'd really do it for _me_?" Felix just playfully rolled his eyes and shoved Chan back and the latter just chuckled and went to wash his hands at the sink. "It's not like I'm gonna do anything there. Just having you there is enough," he mumbled the last part just to himself, but it seemed like Chan had heard. "What was that? Can you repeat that for me?" Chan asked leaning over playfully as he dried his hands, and Felix just shoved him back saying a loud 'fuck off!' accompanied with a laugh. After Chan had dried his hands and both had calmed down, he wrapped his hands once again around Felix's waist and rested his head on his shoulder. After a few moments of silence and Felix putting whatever he was baking into a pan, Chan broke the silence whispering a small, "Thank you. I know it's going to be hard with so many people, but I believe you. I'll be with you always." He paused for a bit, and Felix could feel the smirk growing on his shoulder where his lips rested. "Y'know," Chan started, his fingers sliding to the front of Felix's pants rubbing his hands in small circles over his vagina, "we could have a bit of fun at the party..." He slipped his fingers inside Felix's boxers and he could feel how wet he was and Chan groaned into his ear. Felix gasped and his cheeks flushed, but he made no movement to stop Chan's actions. Felix leaned back and rested his head on Chan's right shoulder and moaned breathily as Chan started to rub his fingers on his clit. Chan was about to continue when Felix's hands shoved his own out of his pants and grumbled about how he needed to finish baking before he gets all tangled up in his boyfriend's horniness. Chan just chuckled at his boyfriend's embarrassed pink cheeks and gave him a kiss on the cheek before going back to his room.

That night, they had two rounds in the bedroom.

~

A few weeks after, it was the day of the party. Felix was honestly pretty nervous, but he knew he had Chan. And he suggested the idea that they could do some... _things_ at the party. The thought made Felix blush a pretty shade of pink. When they went to change, they both took in each other's appearance. Chan was wearing black skinny jeans with chains hanging from them, a loose black button-up, and accessories hanging from his neck and ears. His black boots fit nicely on his feet and the laces were black as well but Chan would argue it was a dark shade of gray. His red eyeshadow and black eyeliner made his eyes look very mature and handsome. 

On the other hand, Felix was wearing a black crop top paired with dark green cargo pants and his boots had a bit of height to it, so he looked slightly taller than Chan. He had rings adorning his fingers and his dreamcatcher earring on his one ear. His hair was styled in waves and the black and gray eyeshadow really complimented his slightly glossy lips.

They both admired each other for a bit more before Chan grabbed a hold of Felix's waist and pulled him close. He growled in his ears, "Fuck, baby you look so damn hot. I can't wait to fuck you in this." Felix just giggled and let out a small moan when Chan's hands squeezed his ass. "Let's get going shall we?" Felix whispered deeply in his ears. They both separated for Felix to get his coat and Chan to get his leather jacket. They both held hands on their way to Chan's motorcycle and both got on and Felix wrapped his hands around Chan's waist and they were off to the party.

When they arrived and parked, Felix looked a bit frightened to go into the party where loud music was playing and drunk people swayed outside. Chan took notice of this and squeezed his hand reassuringly and they went inside. The interior of the house was big - they had a nice kitchen, and spacious living room, and stairs that led up to another floor with many rooms (probably to be later used to fucking around). They held hands all the way through, even when a drunk Hyunjin and a sober Minho came to greet them. They met all their other friends, but Felix had eyes only on one.

And it wasn't his boyfriend.

Changbin was wearing a tight tank top tucked into some dark pants, and a hat that said "drunk in love" - Felix assumed the phrase was from Beyonce (such a queen) - and it had two rings on the front of it. Felix felt ashamed looking at someone who wasn't his boyfriend, and even when he knew Changbin for so long, he felt in love with him. But his worry was replaced by a soft smile when his boyfriend whispered in his ear after a while, "Let's go to the bathroom, yeah?" He could hear the smirk in his voice, and they pushed through their friends and went upstairs to the bathroom. They could hear lewd noises from the bedrooms, and they weren't really hyped to encounter those people. They made their way into the bathroom, and they didn't even time to lock the door before Chan pushed Felix against the wall and started kissing him aggressively. Felix let out a moan that was eagerly swallowed by Chan. 

Felix shoved Chan's pants down and took a hold of the raven's cock and started pumping it so it became fully hard. Chan started letting out little gasps and groans when Felix touched him just right. Lix turned them both around so his back was against the sink and sunk down on his knees. He looked up at Chan and started given kitten licks to his cock. Eventually, Felix started sucking on the head, and Chan threw his head back and took hold of the silver locks on his baby's head. He slowly pushed Felix's head down, and Felix tried to relax as much as he could, but he choked a bit when the big cock brushed the back of his throat. Chan took his head off his cock, petting the locks, asking, "Is this okay baby?" Felix just nodded and looked up with the most adorable and lust-filled eyes that he forgot that he has to ask Felix to say it out loud. "Words, babe, words." Felix immediately said 'yes' over and over again and Chan started throat fucking him. It brought tears to his eyes, but hearing the sound of Chan's moans filled him with pride. Eventually, Chan pulled Felix's head off and almost cummed right then and there seeing his makeup smudged and snoot and drool running down his face. "Sit down. Back against the counter, now," Chan commanded. Felix loved hearing Chan's voice so commanding, so _sexy_. Felix did as he said and took off his pants in the process. Chan almost let out a hella loud moan, because _fuck_ , Felix was wearing his high, black lace panties. He could see how wet his baby was and immediately leaned down to mouth on his clit through the fabric. Felix covered his mouth with a loud moan coming out because holy _fuck_ he did not expect that. Chan left kisses along his thighs, occasionally leaving soft bites that turned into purple bruises and worked his way up to the fat lips that were peeking out and he took off his panties in the process.

Now, this is where everything went wrong.

Changbin was sent to find the couple by his friends because either they were fucking or something happened to them, so he was sent to find them. He discreetly remembered seeing the two boys walk up and go left, presumably where the bathroom was located. He walked up the stairs, trying his best to ignore the obscene sounds coming from other rooms, and he put his ear to the door. When he first heard the sounds, he panicked, because that sounded like whimpering. So many thoughts rushed to his head at this. _Are they both okay? Did one of them get hurt? Did they_ fight _?_ There was only one way to find out. He knocked on the door, and immediately the sounds stopped. He panicked, even more, thinking they were in pain so he did the most rational thing (to him).

"Felix? Hyung?" 

Changbin sighed, preparing for the worst.

"I'm coming in."

When Changbin walked in, he immediately closed the door behind him because, boy did he not expect to see his sunshine against the bathroom cabinets with his hyung in between his legs and - oh my gosh both their pants were off. But why did they look frightened when he made eye contact with them? They looked...scared? Of what? Changbin was a bit - no a lot confused. And well - oh. Where's Felix's dick?

He looked down and only saw a leaking pussy, a large clit, and two fat lips staring straight back at him. He then looked at both couples, and Felix looked close to bursting out in tears, so Changbin immediately bent down and wrapped his arms around Felix. Felix softly sniffled into his hyung's shirt, trying his best not to make eye contact. The blonde gently rocked the other one back and forth, whispering soothing words into his ears. Chan looked at the scene in front of him and smiled with so much love. Out of 3racha, he felt the closest to Changbin, since they had met each other first before Jisung came along. He had always felt like he was in love with Bin, but he already had a boyfriend, and he wouldn't dare do anything to his love. 

Unbeknownst to the couple, Changbin had been in love with them since the beginning. Even when they told their friends that they were a couple, he kept falling in love even more. He was amazed by Chan's warm heart and Felix's beauty. He wondered why Felix always looked so feminine, and he realized just now when he saw his vagina that he could be trans, but he didn't want to assume anything.

Once Felix's sniffles had died down, he pulled away and wiped the excess tears. He gave a soft kiss on his forehead and softly told Felix, "Lixie. You're so beautiful. And handsome. And no matter what you look like or who you were, I will love you and support you." He rubbed his fingers on Felix's arms and smiled at him so softly, filled with love, that it made Felix's heart burst. Changbin was about to get up and leave them to their privacy when Chan reached out and grabbed his wrist. Changbin looked to him in question and Chan just pulled him down and their lips were basically brushing onto each other. Chan gulped. "Is this okay?" He softly questioned, looking straight at the blonde's lips. Changbin just breathed out a soft yes filled with love, and then they were passionately kissing. Felix only stared in shock and lust as the two made out in front of his eyes. He never knew Changbin felt the same way as them, not even _Chan_ for crying out loud. Once they stopped for a bit, Chan immediately looked to the youngest and he stared with wide eyes at him, afraid this might affect their relationship. Felix only smiled and leaned into to kiss him once, twice, and pulled away to open his legs revealing his private part to the two other males. Both looked shocked at his calmness, but they knew that he was genuinely fine with this. Chan made the one next to him turn his head towards him and kissed him for a bit before letting go and softly saying, "You can go touch him, baby boy. He won't bite." Changbin looked back and nodded at him before going to Felix. Felix grabbed his face and pulled him forward and right before they made contact, Felix looked down at his lips silently asking in question. Changbin just nodded and they were making out the same way he did with Chan. During this time, Chan got his cock back out and started stroking it slowly while the boys made a mess of each other's mouths. The other aussie took hold of the blonde's fingers and moved them to his clit and Changbin got the message and started rubbing it.

At this movement, Felix broke the kiss and let out a loud moan. "Ah - ah fuck, fuck that feels so good Binnie," he moaned out pathetically. "Yeah?" Changbin whispered, "Yeah baby? Do you like it when I rub your clit like that? Fuck you look so hot, getting me so hard." He practically growled all the words out at the end. Felix let out a loud moan and hit is head on the back of the cabinets under the sink. He never knew that Changbin could talk so dirty like that. Chan was also surprised but seeing his boyfriend's reaction, he got an idea. He calmly stopped Changbin's ministrations and bent over to ask Felix while replacing Binnie's fingers with his own, but sliding the pads of his fingers more calmly and gently. "My little slut," he said softly, Felix letting out a moan at the name, "you want me to fuck you while you suck Binnie's cock?" At these words, Felix let out a big broken moan repeating 'yes' and begging 'please.' Chan looked at the other male in front of Felix and he nodded and stood up, while pulling off his pants, leaving him only in boxers. Felix stared at the bulge, lightly tracing his fingers over the bulge before pulling his boxers down. Changbin hissed slightly as the cold air of the bathroom came in contact with his hard cock. He threw his head back when Felix's small hands wrapped around his cock. He stroked him a few times before licking the head of his cock, then the underside, then sucking softly at the head. "Fuck," Changbin cursed. He was about to wrap his fingers in Lix's locks when they heard Chan curse behind them. "I forgot the condoms," he said panicked. He looked at Felix with wide eyes, and Felix was sad because he couldn't get his boyfriend's big cock in him. "You still not ready to do it without, baby?" He questioned softly. Felix just shook his head embarrassedly and looked down. Changbin bent down and cupped his face in his hands. "It's fine if you aren't comfortable, I just want you to feel good. Got that love?" Felix looked and made eye contact and gave him a soft kiss before nodding. "Yeah...I just...I-I'm not really r-ready for that yet..." He trailed off at the end. Chan rubbed soothing fingers over his knee and casually stated, "You could suck Bin off and I could lick your pussy if you want." Felix choked and Changbin blushed. "CHRIS! You can't just s-say that so casually babe!" Felix stuttered out. They all laughed at this for a while before they calmed down. After a few moments, Felix hesitantly spoke up and said a small 'okay.' They both smiled and Changbin got up and put his hands on the edge of the counter, the tip of his dick poking at Felix's lips. 

During this, Chan had leaned down to lick a long stripe in between Felix's thick lips. The moan he let out was big enough for Changbin to put his whole cock inside Felix's mouth. Every time Chan licked his clit and put pressure, he would moan, sending delicious vibrations up his cock. Chan slowly started to put two fingers inside Felix and started to lick beside his fingers as well. During this, Changbin began to go faster, occasionally letting him up to breathe. He looked so good choking and gagging on his dick with drool and tears on his ruined face. Chan had started stroking himself, speeding up the pace. After a while of lewd noises and loud moans and groans and the occasional whimpers, Felix pulled himself off his hyung's cock and moaned out a, "I'm gonna cum!" His legs started going up and his eyebrows started furrowing as he chased his release. Changbin had started stroking himself in front of Felix's face, Lix occasionally sucking on the tip. Then he let a loud cry and clear liquid shot out of him in spurts. "Fuck, sh-shit Binnie, Channie oh god!" He cried out as Chan slowly rubbed over clit, getting him to reality. Changbin had started going faster with his pace and Felix took the tip in again and gave him one, _final_ suck. He threw his head back and bit his lip and repeated 'fuck' while Felix was sucking him dry. A few moments later, Chan came with a soft gasp all over his hands.

They all took a moment to breathe before Chan stood up and washed his hands with the faucet, and Binnie pulled up his pants and used a towel to clean up the mess, while they both put their clothes on. Felix was still a bit out of it, but Chan helped him clean up and put his clothes back on. The two oldest held onto Felix's hands and guided him into one of the unoccupied bedrooms (the room that didn't have moaning and was wide open). The party downstairs was finishing off and he could hear people say their goodbyes. They checked if there was anybody left in the room before they carefully set down Felix. He stretched out an arm, an invitation for both boys to come in and join him. They both quickly cuddled up to him and held him close. "Love you," he sleepily slurred out. Chan gave him a kiss on his forehead and whispered an 'I love you' and Changbin did the same. 

They knew they had a lot to discuss, like their relationship now, their friendship, how it's going to affect them, and so. But for now, they were content staying in each other's arms for the rest of the night.

And who knows? Maybe they'll stay in each other's arms in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> WELL THAT WAS A FUCKING RIDE. I DIDN'T KNOW HOW TO END THIS I HOPE IT WAS OKAY DSJDKFJSK!!! again, please pardon my lack of knowledge and trans folk, bcz i don't even fucking know what i was writing😞😞 this topic just came to my mind, and it was originally supposed to just be chanlix smut, but i was like, fuck what if felix pussy and "what if they got caught..." so this was born. yeah i don't know either :]
> 
> but, yeah if you made it this far thank you!!! please leave a comment, they really make my day and leave a kudos as well!! i'll stop procrastinating one day...but that day isn't now so sorry!! 
> 
> it's time to take my leave, so goodbye you lovely flowers. you are beautiful and i love you no matter what. come dm me whenever!!
> 
> btw school is starting so, i'm sorry if i don't update a lot :((( <33 see you next time!!😘😘
> 
> [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/ayj_pixie_06/)


End file.
